Find Me
by catherine.cat33
Summary: the sequel to Seven Letters: Adam and Eli go on a quest to find Clare...but who threatened her in the first place?
1. Telling Eli

**Author's Note: **Here's the sequel to Seven Letters...ENJOY

**Disclamer:** Things haven't changed...still dont own Degrassi or it's characters

_Adam's POV:_

Two days…

It's been two days since I learned Clare was alive.

Two days since I've spoken to anyone.

Two days of wondering where she is.

I knock on the door to Eli's house. Bullfrog, his dad, opens the door.

"Hi, is Eli home?" I ask.

"He's in his room…"

"Adam." I say as I walk past him running up to his unlocked room.

"Dude!" Eli exclaims when I enter, a smile on his face.

"We need to talk." I take the scrapbook out of my bag.

"Why?" he asks.

"Clare's….alive."

"NO…not possible. I was there….I found her." he shakes his head.

"ELI! It's all in here." I shove the note into his face. He reads it over a couple of times before he looks back up at me.

"What?"

"I know."

"Have you…"

"No, I was going to go over there with you."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he pulls me out of his room, screams bye to his dad, and tosses me into Morty. He speeds away heading to Fiona's apartment building. We get there in ten minutes. When we hop out of Morty we both push past each other to get up the stairs first. I knock on the door.

"Adam? Eli?" Fiona answers.

_Fiona's POV:_

I didn't know they'd be here so soon…

"Fiona, where is she?" Eli asks once we're sitting down on the couch, door bolted shut behind us.

"Who?" I ask.

"You know damn well who…Clare!" he exclaims.

"Shhhh!" I say.

"What?" Adam asks.

"Declan's staying here." I point to the guest room. Both boys look to each other and nod.

"Where is she?" Eli whispers.

"I…I don't know."

"What _do_ you know?" Adam asks.

"I delivered the letters. Holly J dealt with where she'd go. I'm sorry guys." I say averting my gaze.

"It's fine. Where's Holly J?" Adam asks.

"She's at work."

They say their goodbyes and leave me.

"Who was that?" Declan asks.

"No one." I lie.

**AN: **Chapter two comes with your reviews!


	2. Huh?

**Note:** Heyyy here's chapter 2

**Disclamer:** dont own derassi or its characters...

_Holly J's POV:_

"How can I help you today?" I ask the table I go to now. I don't look up I look down at my shoes which are killing me, and my hat's itchy.

"To talk to you." That voice. I recognize it.

"I'm sorry." I say looking up.

_Eli_…_Adam_…

"We _need_ to talk to you…now Holly J." Adam says.

"I need my break now!" I announce.

"But you've just begun your shift." my boss says.

"This is important." I say.

"Fine. Be back in half an hour." he smiles to me. I walk out of the restaurant with the two boys.

"In." Eli says.

"No way!" I exclaim.

"Holly J." Adam groans.

"Fine." I say sliding into the hearse.

"Where are we going?" Eli asks.

"The park…its quiet." I reply.

The drive takes five minutes. We take a seat on the benches by the parking lot.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Bull."

"Honestly. She just made me help fake her death. She made me promise not to tell anyone but you two if you asked. Which you did." I reply.

"Holly J, this isn't a game! We know you know! Tell us now!" Eli screams.

"I don't know exactly where…but she said something about her old house…in Ottawa." she whispers the last part.

"Thanks Holly J." Adam says.

"Bye." I yell as they race off to Eli's hearse. Now I have to find a way to get back to work. I start to walk.

_Eli's POV:_

As I speed down the road I realize we don't know where we're going.

"Where to?" I ask Adam.

"Maybe Darcy will know." he replies.

"Let's see." I turn down the road to Clare's old house.

We go and knock on the door. Darcy open's the door.

"Hi." she greets us.

"We have a question." I say.

"Where did you used to live before you moved to Degrassi?" Adam asks.

"Ottawa."

"Where in Ottawa?"

"I don't remember."

"Do you have, like a book or something that might say?" I ask.

"Uh…yeah…hold on." she disappears up the stairs. When she reappears she's holding Clare's diary. "It should be on the first page, she never changed the "If found return to…in…" page."

Sure enough when I open to the first page it has their address. We thank her and run back into Morty.

"You ready Adam?" I ask.

"Do you _have_ to ask?" he responds.

With that I laugh and drive off.


	3. Where do they live?

**Heyyy:** three chapters in one day! man i must ove you readers...review to tell me you love me too please!

**Disclamer:** I wish not to be sued so...I dont own Degrassi, or its characters!

_Adam's POV:_

"It's been four hours, can we stop?" I groan.

"We have an hour left, and we just stopped four miles ago for slushies."

"Bad idea…I have to pee." I say.

"You and your small bladder." Eli smirks.

"Dude!"

"We'll stop when we reach Ottawa." he says focused on the road.

"You better hope we can!" I say.

"Shut up Adam."

"Sooorry!"

"We're like twenty minutes from there…just hold it."

"FINE!" I whine.

"You sound like Alli."

"Blame Drew, she forgave him…AGAIN!" I groan.

"We're here." Eli says. We drive by the "Welcome to Ottawa" sign.

"Can we stop to use the bathroom NOW?" I groan.

"Sure." Eli pulls over to the side of the road and gets out of Morty. I get out too and follow him into the building.

"Hello." the person at the desk says.

"Bathroom?" I ask.

"Straight to the back first door on the left." she says.

_Eli's POV:_

I laugh as I watch Adam run for the bathroom.

"Sir, can I help you?" the woman asks.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a house. Someone used to live there…years ago. Would you happen to know where I could search for the house?" I ask.

"The real estate might have copies of documents." she nods.

"Where can I find them?"

"Across the street down four blocks, and up the hill. First store on the right."

"Thank you. Oh, when my friend gets out of the bathroom tell him to wait by the car."

She nods and says goodbye as I head out.

After ten minutes of walking I find the real estate office. Bells chime as I enter.

"How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to find a house. A friend of mine used to live here, but it was years ago. I was wondering if you could help me." I smile.

"I can try. What's your friends name?" she says.

"Mr. Randall and Helen Edwards."

She nods and goes to look through some files gesturing for me to follow.

"Here." she announces after ten minutes. She hands me the file.

"18 Oak Floor Drive." I whisper to myself trying to remember.

"Just don't tell my boss I did this." she snatches the file from my hands.

"Or you're dead and I'm fired." The smile is still on her face.

**Eh?**


	4. Clare's Found

**Author's Note:** Hey guys...so sorry for the looooooong wait for this new chapter. First my computer broke, and second i had trouble thinking of ideas...but here it is...i hope you like it!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi, or its characters...just this story

_Adam's POV:_

"Eli, man!" I exclaim when I see that he's crossing the road.

He shakes his head and gets into Morty.

"What's your problem?" I ask.

"Nothing get in!" he exclaims.

I do as commanded and he hands me a sheet of paper.

"That's a map with their old address circled. Tell me how to get there."

I nod and Eli begins to drive off.

"Dude, we were supposed to turn right!" I exclaim minutes later.

"Well, Adam, you never said that!" Eli says.

"I can't read a stupid map!" I reply.

"Try." Eli says.

"Okay, turn right here, then left, then at the next light turn right, then we should be there…maybe." I reply.

Eli follows the directions I gave him, and we go into the house. He parks a few houses away and we walk into the house, which is surprisingly unlocked.

"Hello?" We call to the open foyer.

No response.

We walk up the stairs and go into the room closet to the stairs. Inside is a twin size bed with clouds on it. A laptop sits on the bed, showing a video feed from Clare's room.

"Clare?" I call out. The door creaks open.

Eli and I turn and see Clare enter the room.

"Hi." she says.

I run up and give her a hug. "Clare, I can't believe you're okay."

"Hey Eli." she says when I let go of her.

Their eyes are locked onto each others. But before Eli or Clare can get out another word we hear a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering. Clare runs into the center of the room.

"They're here." she says as she gathers her laptop and outs it in its bag.

"Clare? Miss. Edwards? Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Clare stops, frozen, almost as if she recognizes the _voices_.

**Author's Note:** So, who do you think the people are...btw there are TWO...one is an old character from the show...can you guess who?

xoxoxo Cat 3 3


	5. Cuts and Going Into Hiding

**Author's Note:** I thought that since i love you guys so so so much and since i haven't been on in forever that i'd post the next chapter tonight? Dont you love that idea? I know i do!

**Disclamer:** I Dont own DEGRASSI, its characters, just my stories, and my imagination hehe

_Clare's POV:_

"Clare, we need to get you out of here…_now_!" Eli's hand pulls on my arm, trying to lead me out to the balcony where we can escape down the fire ladder. I don't move though. I hear two sets of footsteps down stairs and the murmuring voices of two people talking.

"This is _serious_! Clare, come on!" Adam hisses. Adrenaline courses through my veins as I hear the intruders climb up the stairs. I need to know who's after me. I can't leave here without knowing.

"I need to know, you two go." I reply. Adam and Eli share a look and when they turn away from each other Adam goes down the fire escape.

The door to my room flies off the wall and I turn to Eli, fear in my eyes. But I turn back to the door and a gasp escapes my lips.

"_There_ you are Clare."

"Johnny DiMarco." I hiss.

"Long time Clare…I believe some _catching_ up is in order."

Another man comes out from behind Johnny, he looks _eerily_ familiar.

"So, _this_ is Saint Clare?" The guy walks to my side and cups my face in his hand. My breath hitches and I move my gaze away from his.

"Leave her _alone_!" Eli screams.

"Or you'll do what?" The guy pulls a knife out of his pocket and puts it against my neck. I feel the cold of the blade against the warmth of my skin.

"Lucas, stop, the boss wants her alive…remember." Johnny seems to be suggesting something else. As Johnny and Lucas are distracted Eli looks to me and with my eyes I plead for him to leave. He climbs out the window and smiles before climbing down. Lucas takes the knife off of my neck and I take in a deep breath. Then I look to his face. Those brown eyes. I know them.

"You…you're Jane's older brother, aren't you?" I back away slightly.

Lucas scoffs. I take that as a yes.

"What do you want with me?" I stutter. Lucas laughs and walks closer to me. I feel his breath on my face.

"It's not what I want…or what DiMarco wants. It's what the boss wants sweetheart." Lucas smirks.

"I'm confused." I say picking up my laptop bag and hiding it behind my back slyly.

"Well, sweetheart, you disobeyed orders by telling your boy toys you're alive. That made the boss upset. And, we don't want the boss to be angry. Now the boss wants us to get you so that he can kill you." he says as he backs me into the glass of my old balcony door.

"He who?" I ask.

"Or she…we actually don't know." Johnny pipes in.

"Shut up DiMarco." Lucas shouts. He turns back to face me. "We clear?"

"Crystal, but there's one teeny tiny flaw." I smirk.

His face falls, "What would that be?"

"To kill me, don't you have to catch me?" I ask. I slam my arm into the glass door and run through ignoring the cuts and blood. I turn back to Johnny and Lucas. They're in shock. I smirk to them, mouth "bye-bye", and wave. I turn back around and jump down.

I fall into the security of Eli's arms. He puts me on the ground and grabs my hand in his. We run away from the house. We run to where Adam pulled Morty up to. We get into the car and drive off, but my mind is somewhere else.

My mind is stuck on the words Lucas kept repeating. _The boss_…

But, if they don't want me dead…then who does?

_Johnny's POV:_

"Boss, we lost her." I say.

"You what?" the voice is distorted. Like a machine is changing the pitch of someone's voice. Like Darth Vader.

"Sorry." I say sheepishly.

"Sorry? You're not sorry!"

"We are boss…Lucas and I will bring her to you A.S.A.P." I stutter.

"Change of plans…the next time you see her don't let her get away. The next time you see her kill her! You're going to kill Clare Edwards."

The line goes dead. Near the end the real voice broke through. Near the end the boss' voice…the real voice…spoke. I know who it is.

I dial a number.

"Hello."

"Fitz…my boy." I say.

"Johnny, long time. What do you need?"

"You know Clare Edwards?"

"I knew her…didn't you hear? She killed herself." I can hear his voice break. He loves her. He'll do this.

"What would you do if I told you she wasn't, but she is going to be soon…"

"Anything Johnny, what do you need?"

_Eli's POV:_

"Where should we go?" I ask.

"Not home…they'll find me there. Some place no one will find me." Clare says. I notice the dried blood on her shoulder.

"I got it!" Adam screams.

"Where?" Clare and I ask.

"Holly J's."

"I guess." I reply. "But how do we get there?"

"I know the way."

**~~~5 hours of driving later~~~~~~**

**~At Holly J's family's apartment**

_Clare's POV:_

I knock on the door. Holly J opens it. Her face falls.

"What are you doing here? You could get killed." she pulls me inside. I smile. Eli and Adam follow us to Holly J's room.

"They found me."

"Who?"

"Johnny DiMarco and Lucas…Jane's older brother."

"Why do they want you dead?"

"They're working for someone. They don't know who though."

"We need to find out. Eli, Adam, I think you should go home."

"No way HJ." Adam says.

"Where ever Clare goes, we go." Eli responds.

"Fine, you two boys take the guest room. I'll hide Clare in here."

I wince in pain.

"First we need to clean up this arm of yours. Eli, Adam, could you go get some food from the Dot?" Holly J asks.

They nod and leave.

"Clare, how did this happen?" Holly J asks.

"Well…" I smile and tell her the story, thinking back to the moment Fiona, Holly J, and I became friends.

_Fiona answers the door. _

"_Hey." she smiles and pulls me inside. "I kind of invited Holly J to join us."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she's nice. Trust me, you'll like her."_

"_But Fi I need to tell you something serious!" I exclaim. This was two days after I got the first letter. _

"_You still can. Holly J knows how to keep a secret. Don't you HJ?" Fi asks the redheaded girl on the big bed. _

"_I can. Clare, I want to apologize for the past. If you're ready to move on, so am I."_

_I smile._

**Author's Note: **So whadya think? Who's the boss? I let you in on a little hint; it isnt anyone in this chapter, but HE or SHE has made an appearance in another chapter!

did you think that it would be Lucas and Johnny?

xoxoxo Cat


	6. The Boss is

**Author's Note:** Hey guys...here's the newest chapter...in here is where you find out who the "boss" is...It's a surprise! hehe

**Disclamer:** I dont own Degrassi or it's characters, but i do own my life and this story

_Fitz's POV:_

I walk into the Dot at noon on Sunday. The day after Johnny called me and said Clare was alive. Minutes after I failed at the mission I was given. I go up to the counter and see the Studs guy, Peter Stone. Him. I need to ask him. Maybe he'll know.

"Peter."

The guy turns his head to face me and walks over to where I stand.

"How can I help you?"

"You can answer this question."

The dude smiles.

"Do you know Clare Edwards?" I ask.

"I knew her. Why?"

"She's…" I pull him by the collar to the bathroom and after I look through the stalls I lock the door.

"What the fuck man?" Peter shouts.

"Keep your voice down." I say.

"Why?" Peter asks.

"She could be anywhere!" I reply.

"Who?"

"The one who wants Clare dead!" I say.

"But she is dead!"

"No…she isn't. But someone wants her dead."

"Who?"

_Clare's POV:_

I wake up and the first thing I see is Eli's bright green eyes. I smile and sit up.

"Hey." I smile. He leans in and kisses me.

"I've been waiting a while to do that." he smirks.

"Are you mad?" I ask suddenly.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I said what I did about you in the letter. I didn't mean any of it. I'm so sorry!"

"Clare! You were right. I did compare you to Julia. I kept putting you second to her memory, but when I realized I lost you…I, I felt my heart tear in two. I couldn't picture my life without you. And then when Adam told me, I second guessed. I didn't know what to believe. But I felt like you were alive. But, don't take back what you said. You were right. And Clare,"

"Yes."

"I do love you." he smiles. I kiss him.

"I love you too, Eli."

"Clare!" A voice shouts. I run out of the room and go to the door.

"Peter? Fitz? What are you doing here?" I exclaim.

"We know who's after you!" Peter exclaims.

"What?" I scream.

"How?" Eli asks.

"Who?" Adam yells.

"It's…" but before they can finish the door slams open.

When I see who it is, and what they're holding, I freeze….a memory long suppressed comes to the forefront…

"_Clare! Where are you?" The voice is evil and childish._

_"Come on It's just a game! No need to be afraid." I stay hidden in the small closet._

_"Clare! Come on!" The voice nears my hiding place. The door to the cabinet opens and her face appears. Her brown eyes firey in the morning, and her brown hair glowing._

Darcy.

**Author's Note:** Did ya see that coming? Huh? Copmment with your thoughts...theres still some more, and maybe, just MAYBE a character death, but who and why...you'll wait and see...and I haven't decided if I should KILL them off though...hmmmm

xoxoxo Cat 3 3


	7. So, This Is Why A Bullet's Black?

**Author's Note:** Hey guys...here's the newest chapter...enjoy

**Diclamer:** I really hate puting this in every chapter cause it just reminds me that i DON'T own Degrassi or it's characters! :(

_Chapter 7: So, This is Why A Bullet's Black?_

"Darcy…why?" I stutter as I back away from her. Eli moves back with me while the other three run behind us.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" she asks, her grip tightening on the hilt of the gun.

"No…" I reply closing my eyes.

"_You're_ the favorite. Mom and Dad just _love_ you!" She smiles. This is not the Darcy I knew…or is it?

"What…_what_ are you talking about?" I ask, nerves running through me.

"They _let_ you go to Degrassi in your freshman year. I had to wait to go in my sophomore one. They _let_ you date KC, I had to sneak around with Spinner…_and_ Peter!"

"You've got it all wrong. Darcy, you're the favorite, haven't you seen? They treat me like _shit_! I just…I _had_ to go to Degrassi freshman year because the bullying got to intense…"

She cuts me off, "_Lies_!"

"_No_. Darce…they _love_ you. Not a day has gone since you've left that they haven't said how much they miss the "perfect" Darcy. They blame _me_! They've blamed me for everything wrong in _your_ life! God Darce, didn't you read my letter. Please, hear me out!" Tears are slowly falling down my face.

"No, Clare, you're full of _crap_! Just like those letters!" I see tears forming in her eyes. I see her hands shaking.

My heartbeat races. I feel the blood thumping in anticipation. I try to calm down. Hide my rush.

"Darcy….think this through!" I plead with her. Trying to get to her old self. Trying to break through. Tears are streaming down my face, and when I spoke just now, my voice cracked. I stare down the barrel of the gun. I imagine the bullet flying out of there. I close my eyes to get away, but I can't. Even in the safety of my inner thoughts the gun sits there. Mocking me.

"I _have_. Don't you see, _Larey_," she uses my old nickname against me. She takes a breath with her eyes closed and when she opens them they are fiery. "Everyone _thinks_ you're dead! Why not _make_ it true?"

I hear the click of the gun reloading. A sob escapes my lips.

"But, _we_ know she's alive!" Eli shouts.

"And we'll tell the police _you_ shot her!" Adam adds.

"Not if you know what's good for you!"

The gun goes off.

I scream.

The black bullet races for me.

A blurred object flashes past me.

I hear a loud thump.

I turn to Eli. He grabs my hands and gives them a tight reassuring squeeze. My eyes close. The echoing of the gun shot rings in my ears.

Someone gasps.

Another screams.

I open my eyes and scan the room. Darcy is frozen by the door. Peter is at her side trying to calm her down. I guess no matter what he'll always love her. I hear a phone dialing and Adam talking in a hurried voice. My gaze falls to my feet.

Blood.

On the wooden floor.

_On me?_ I look down and check to see if I'm bleeding. I breath in with security. I'm not.

Then who is?

"Fitz!" I scream and run to where he lies. I put my hands on his chest to put pressure on the wound. I try and remember what I was taught in first aid. Keep pressure on the spot.

I hear running footsteps come to my side.

Fitz's green eyes find me. A small smile appears on his lips. Tears fall down my cheeks. No matter what he's done, he still doesn't deserve this!

"You'll be okay, Mark. Everything will be fine." I reassure not only him, but myself too.

"An ambulance is on its way." Adam bends down to tell me.

"See, you'll be fine." I cry.

"Clare…" his voice is hushed.

"I'm right here. Now don't worry. Everything will work out."

"Don't cry…not over me…I don't deserve your tears."

I sob. "What are you saying…of course you do."

"No…I tried to rape you…don't cry over me."

"What else can I do?" I say.

"Tell me something…" he offers as his eyes begin to close.

"I forgive you for _everything_." I say as his eyes shut.

I keep my hands on his chest. Keep the blood from pouring out. I do this until I hear sirens. EMT's run to me and push me away. I fall into Eli's arms shaking and sobbing. He looks upset to.

Policemen handcuff Darcy.

One asks for Adam, Peter, Eli, and my statement.

So, this is why a bullet's black?

**BYESSSSSS:** This is NOT the last chapter people...i still have one more chapter, maybe two, left in this story...but for now i bid you adieu!

xoxoxo Cat


	8. Alive?

**Author's Note:** Hey guys...welcome to the LAST chapter...

**Disclamer: **I DONT own Degrassi or its characters...so...yeah

As I wait in the hospital I cry. Tears stream down my face. Eli sits next to me, Adam on the other side of him.

"Family of Mark Fitzgerald." A doctor comes out. I stand up. He walks over to us. "Are you related to him?"

I take in a breath. "I'm his sister."

"Okay. Well, the bullet got lodged into one of his ribs, but we managed to get it out. He's going to be sore and tired for a week or so. But, now he's awake."

"Can I go see him?"

"Of course, let me bring you to his room." the doctor leads me to a room on the first floor. I hear Eli and Adam's footsteps behind me. The doctor says goodbye and I stare into the room from the doorway. Mark is hooked up to an IV and a heartbeat tracking machine which beeps every few moments. And an oxygen tube is on his nose. He turns his head and notices me. A big smile forms, and he nods his head for me to enter.

"Hi Mark." I say coming to sit down next to him.

"Thank you." he says.

"For what?"

"You saved me."

"That was the EMT's."

"No, it was you."

"I won't argue. So, how do you feel?"

"Sore. Tired."

"Fitzy boy!" Eli walks in.

"Emo boy, can I talk to you?"

I smile, say goodbye, and walk out to Adam.

"Are you okay Adam?" I ask. He turns to face me. To my surprise tears have fallen down his face. He's shaking. I pull him into a hug..

~~~One Year Later (Eli and Fitz's graduation from Degrassi)~~

One Year has passed, and we've all become great friends. Fitz and Eli actually have a lot in common; their taste in music and movies for one. Fitz stopped smoking and drinking, to my knowledge at least. He calls me his little sister ever since the hospital. He says I'm better family then the ones he has. Eli and I started dating again. Adam and Fiona started dating soon after the incident, and they're still dating today. And even though I have asked both Eli and Mark I still have no idea what they talked about in the hospital. But, maybe I'll find out tonight…

~~Later That Night~~

Eli, Adam, Fiona, Mark, and I are sitting in my living room. I turn to Eli.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Mark talked about?"

He nods and pulls me out of the room. We go out to the front yard.

"So?" I ask.

He smiles, "Mark told me, last year, that even though he loved you, and hated me that he knew I made you happy, and that I was good for you. He told me not to lose you."

"And why wait a year to tell me this?" I ask. He smiles, and gets down on one knee.

"I was waiting for the right moment. I don't plan on losing you either, so, will you marry me?"

My breath hitches.

**Author's Note:** Fin, The End, Bye Bye...okay, don't hat me...I'm going to post a Alternate Ending, AND if and ONLY if i get enough reviews, i might make a sequel...well, a third story haha

xoxoxo Cat


	9. Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:** Hey there...here's the alternate ending...no personally i like the original enging better because Fitz didn't die, but i wanted to see which one you guys like better

**Disclamer:** Yet again...I DONT own Degrassi or its characters...i ONLY own this idea, and the box set of NCIS seasons 1-5

I walk into school wearing my black dress. I wear a pair of sunglasses and I have on a large hat. I walk into the gym and sit down in the front. I receive some looks from people who try to figure out who I am. It's Monday. My first day back. The day they're holding the small memorial for Mark. I can't help, but blame myself for what happened. He died saving me. He died protecting me. Mr. Simpson stands on the stage and calls for everyone's attention. The whole school, well, most of them, are seated in the gym. Eli and Adam are sitting on either side of me.

"Mark Fitzgerald was shot yesterday afternoon. Even though he wasn't a good student, and he sure got into a lot of fights. He was un-rightly killed. We should all take a moment of silence for him."

Everyone is silent.

"Does anyone have any words to say about Mark?"

I stand up and walk up the stairs. I take Mr. Simpson's place at the podium. I take off my hat and glasses. I hear a couple of gasps from the crowd. I see widened eyes.

"I'm Clare Edwards. And I know most of you thought I was dead, but I'm not, as you can see. Mark died protecting me. My sister tried to shoot me, but Mark jumped in front of me. I didn't really know him too well, I mean, all I knew was that he was a bully. I never knew he himself was bullied. A few months ago he came to my house. We talked, and he let me in on some secrets of his own. His father has been beating him since he was ten years old. His mother left when he was nine. And he thinks he was the reason. We talked about how he's dealt with this. The drinking and smoking. Hanging out at the ravine. Turns out, under the tough bully exterior was just another hurt kid. I let him in on some of my secrets too. But, then he became Fitz again. He tried things with me…" I trail off as I start to cry.

"Go on…" Eli mouths to me from his seat.

I breath in, "But, yesterday he came to help me. To tell me who wanted me dead. And, then he was shot! He was shot protecting me. He saved my life, but got himself killed. I…I never knew someone would do something like that for me. Risk their life. And of all people for it to be Mark. I just…I don't know what else there is to say. No matter what he's done to everyone here, he didn't deserve to die. If someone goes out of here saying "Fitz was a bully." I'll walk over to you and go "No…No he wasn't, he was sweet. He saved me. Does that sound like a bully to you?" I'll defend him. Because he saved me. I tried to save him. I tried so hard to stop the bleeding. To keep him awake. I tried everything I thought of. But I wasn't good enough. He's with God now. And, I've forgiven him. I forgave him for everything he's done. For everything. Can't you?"

I walk off the stage crying. Eli puts his arm around me in comfort, but I can't take the air in here. I get up and leave.

I walk to the cemetery. I find Mark's grave. I sit down and stare at it.

"What are you doing here?" Mark appears sitting next to me.

I know this is my mind's trick, but I need to vent.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This is all my fault." I sob.

"Clare, no it isn't. None of this is your fault. It's no one's fault."

"How can you say that? You're dead because of me!"

"Exactly. I'm dead."

And with that he's gone.

**Author's Note:** I love you guys...this story has been great to write *chokes up on words and begins to cry* and i have loved LOVED loved getting your reviews...they keep me motivated...now i only have ONE question:

Should i make a sequel to this using the ORIGINAL ending, or just leave the story as is?

REVIEW

PLEASE!

xoxo Cat

P.S.: The review button WORKS...i know, such a surprise, and it DOESN'T bite! haha

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	10. Sequel

The Sequel is UP! For those of you who wanted it!

It's called "Am I Ready For This?"

READ

LOVE

xoxoxo Cat

hope to hear from you reviewers soooooon :) :)


End file.
